


Holiday Party

by lizleminem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Character, Asexual Stiles Stilinski, Christmas, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/pseuds/lizleminem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles pulls his own sweater over his head and emerges with disheveled hair that Scott kind of wants to get his hands in and mess up farther. And then he gets a good look at the sweater. It’s got a light up menorah on it. </p><p>Scott grins at him. “How did you even manage to find that?” </p><p>“Dude, totally just awesome luck. I was totally ready to have to wear a Christmas sweater but then this was staring me in the face when I walked into the thrift shop. It was like fate.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Party

**Author's Note:**

> I asked [Chris](http://skittlesaf.tumblr.com) for a scott/stiles christmas prompt, and she said something about beer pong. This is where I went with that. It's way more fluffy than she probably expected, although this is me we're talking about, so really she probably did expect it. 
> 
> P.S. This is set in the canon universe just a few years in the future.

Scott hears the door of his and Stiles' dorm open and then Stiles is saying, “Scott, the Christmas party of the century is happening tonight. You coming with me?” Stiles lets his books fall in a haphazard pile on the floor and then he jumps up onto his lofted bed and stares across the room at Scott. 

“You don’t even celebrate Christmas,” Scott says, barely glancing up from his text book. A paper ball hits him in the face and he looks up for real to find Stiles looking back at him with an innocent expression, like there’s any way it wasn’t him who threw it.

“True,” he says. “But no one’s throwing a Hanukkah party. So I don’t give a fuck. Besides it’s technically a holiday party, but you know they’re just saying that because they think it’s, like, the right thing to say. And that the only evidence of any holiday will most likely be a Christmas tree. But, the point is, it’s going to be a total rager. Probably the last one before break. You coming with me?”

“Yeah, if you let me study until time to leave. We do have finals coming up.” 

“Okay, but that means I get to pick out what ugly Christmas sweater you have to wear.” 

He rolls his eyes, but nods, and Stiles hops back down from his bed. “Awesome, I’ll be back later.” 

***

Two hours later, Stiles shows back up with Chinese take out and a bag of sweaters. “You don’t get to see these yet,” he tells Scott as he drops that bag on the floor and kicks it under his bed. 

He puts the bag of take out on Scott’s bed and then hops up next to him. “Want me to quiz you while we eat?” he asks, making grabby hands toward the set of flash cards Scott had been looking at. 

“No, it’s cool. I need a break. How was your day?” 

Stiles grabs out an egg roll and easily launches into a story about how his hard ass psych professor gave him a totally unfair grade on his latest paper. 

They end up just talking about meaningless stuff while they eat, but once they’re done Scott takes Stiles up on his offer to help him study. Stiles grabs the flash cards and flops over, laying with his head in Scott’s lap and his feet propped up against the wall. 

Scott gets most of the answers right, but he thinks having Stiles help him study might actually be doing more harm than good. He keeps getting distracted by how warm Stiles’ cheek is when he rubs it against Scott’s leg, and how cute Stiles’ smile is when he tells him he got an answer right. 

Eventually he has to give up on studying, and says, “You ready to go to the party?” 

“Hell yeah, I am,” Stiles says, and he sits up and slides off the bed to grab the sweaters. He grabs one out and then hands the bag over to Scott. There are a few options in there, but I think the one with the reindeer having sex is totally the way to go. 

Scott rolls his eyes, but the action is all fondness and from the way Stiles is smirking at him, Scott’s pretty sure he knows it. 

Stiles pulls his own sweater over his head and emerges with disheveled hair that Scott kind of wants to get his hands in and mess up farther. And then he gets a good look at the sweater. It’s got a light up menorah on it. 

Scott grins at him. “How did you even manage to find that?” 

“Dude, totally just awesome luck. I was totally ready to have to wear a Christmas sweater but then this was staring me in the face when I walked into the thrift shop. It was like fate.” 

“That’s awesome man,” Scott says. 

“Right? Now pick a sweater and lets get going.” 

***

The party is in full blast when they get there, a throng of people shoved in the tiny living room and grinding on each other. Everything smells like beer and sweat, and its all a little overwhelming to Scott’s enhanced senses. He focuses in on Stiles’ scent and the sound of his heartbeat, letting the familiarity of it ground him. 

“I think I’m gonna dance,” Stiles says. 

“Oh.” Scott says. “Did you see someone cute you wanna dance with?” 

“Yeah,” Stiles says, and then he grabs Scott’s hand, tugging him into the middle of the room. 

Scott’s afraid to think about what that means. Too scared he’s reading into something that’s not there. He’s wanted Stiles since junior year of high school, and he’s afraid that’s making him misread the situation. But then Stiles puts his hands on Scott’s hips, and grinds their fronts together and Scott kind of stops thinking at all, just letting the music and the feeling of Stiles’ body against him lead him. 

They dance through a couple of songs, but then someone shouts, “Beer pong tourny in the kitchen in five minutes,” and Stiles looks at Scott pleadingly. 

“Go,” Scott says. “I’m gonna stay behind since I can’t get drunk and I don’t want anyone to notice anything weird. I’ll find someone to talk to. He looks around and spots Kira hanging out by the wall and he says, “Look, Kira’s over there. I can talk to her.” 

Stiles nods. “Thanks man,” he says, and then he takes off into the kitchen. 

Scott pushes his way through the crowd until he makes it to Kira. She’s leaned up against the wall taking sips out of a water bottle. “So,” she says. “Are you and Stiles finally hooking up?” 

“What?” Scott asks, surprised by her bluntness. “No, of course not. He doesn’t like me like that.” 

“Please,” Kira says. “I’m pretty sure he’s been in love with you even longer than you’ve been in love with him.” 

Scott flushes, and shakes his head, but he can’t help the grin that spreads over his face. 

***

Stiles emerges from the kitchen half an hour later, and judging by the flush on his cheeks and the glazed look in his eyes Scott’s pretty sure he lost fairly spectacularly. 

“Scotty,” Stiles says, an easy grin spreading across his face in the way that only ever really seems to happen when he’s either drunk off his ass or just really tired. 

Stiles crosses the room and throws an arm around Scott’s shoulder. “You’re the best, Scotty. You’re so…so just….I mean. You’re just the best person. Remember that time I called you the hottest girl? You really are. I mean, you’re not a girl, but you are definitely the hottest.” 

Scott flushes, and wraps an arm around Stiles’ waist, shifting to support more of Stiles’ weight when he slouches against him. 

“Come on, buddy. Let’s get you home before you hurt yourself,” Scott says, waving bye to Kira, and leading Stiles toward the door. 

“See,” Stiles says. “You’re so just like, genuinely good. I don’t know why you bother hanging out with me. I’m such an asshole. And you’re so, just not.” 

Scott frowns a little at that, says, “I hang out with you because I care about you.” He doesn’t even think Stiles will remember him saying it in the morning, but he feels like he needed to say it anyway. He doesn’t like it when Stiles gets down on himself. Stiles is pretty much his whole world and he doesn’t like hearing anyone say anything bad about him, not even Stiles himself. 

Stiles shakes his head, but he grins and Scott leads him out the front door, hoping the fresh air on the walk home will sober him up a little. 

***

They stumble through the door to their dorm room fifteen minutes later and Stiles laughs, too loud, as he leans against the wall. 

“Hey, Scott?” he says. 

“Yeah man?" 

“Did you mean what you said? Back at the party?” 

“Of course I did. You know I care about you.” 

“Oh," he says, and then he licks his lips, pauses, and then pushes off from the wall. Looming into Scott’s space. He sways close, lips slightly parted, clearly moving in for a kiss and Scott pulls back. Stiles face falls and he says, “Damn it. I’m sorry. I’ve just wanted to kiss you for so long. Forget I did that. Please.” 

“Stiles, no. It’s okay. I didn’t mean that as a rejection. I want to kiss you too. I’ve wanted to kiss you since high school. But not like this, okay? Not while your drunk. I wouldn’t feel right about that. Besides I want you to remember it.” 

Stiles face falls even more, into the most dramatic pout Scott has ever seen, but he nods. “Sleep with me at least? Wait, I didn’t mean that. I mean, it is what I meant, but not like… Just lay down with me?” Stiles asks, the words coming out slightly jumbled in his drunken state. 

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Scott says. He kicks off his own shoes, and shimmies out of his jeans while he watches Stiles struggle to do the same. He just watches him for awhile, finding Stiles’ inability to disentangle himself from his horrible sweater oddly endearing, but then he takes pity on him. “Come here,” he says, and then he helps Stiles strip down to his boxers. 

Scott hops up on Stiles’ bed, and Stiles follows, much more clumsily. Scott slips underneath the blankets and waits for Stiles to settle in next to him. He makes sure Stiles is on his side, just in case he throws up in his sleep, and then he hooks an arm over his waist. They’re face to face, and Stiles snuffles in closer, his open mouth hot and wet against Scott’s shoulder. Scott bends his head so that his nose is buried in Stiles’ hair and breathes in the familiar scent as he drifts off to sleep. 

***

Scott is awoken, very abruptly, the next morning when Stiles jumps out of bed with a groan and a mumbled, “Fuck, I’m gonna be sick.” 

Scott pushes himself out of bed much more slowly and digs around in their mini-fridge for a bottle of water, before grabbing a thing of aspirin off his bookcase. He can still hear Stiles throwing up so he heads into the bathroom to check on him and sees him huddled over the toilet. 

Stiles looks up at him weakly and groans. “Fuck, man. I hate hangovers. Why do I drink?” 

Scott shrugs and hands over the bottle of water. “Drink all of that. Not too quickly though. And here take these.” He hands over the aspirin and Stiles takes them, before slouching against the wall. 

“So,” Scott says, sitting on the floor across from him. “Do you remember anything from last night?” 

Stiles shakes his head and Scott rubs at the back of his neck, trying to decide how to approach this. He’s not a hundred percent sure that sober Stiles wants the same thing drunk Stiles had seemed to want and that terrifies him. 

“Well,” Scott starts. “You tried to kiss me.” 

“Fuck,” Stiles says, knocking his head back against the wall behind him. “Look, we can just pretend I didn’t, okay? I know you don’t feel the same way, and I’ve lived with that for years. I didn’t mean to fuck it up.” 

Scott shakes his head and says, “No, Stiles. That’s not….I mean, I wanted you to kiss me. Just not like that. Not with you drunk.”

“You wanted to kiss me?” Stiles says. 

“Yeah. I’ve wanted to kiss you a long time actually,” Scott admits, smiling dopily at him. 

“Fuck, really?” 

“Yeah.” 

“What if I told you I never want to have sex. Would you still want to kiss me then?” Stiles says, squinting at Scott through half shut eyes. 

Scott snorts, “Yeah, sure, of course. What is this some kind of test of whether I actually have feelings for you or not? Because I do.” 

“No,” Stiles says. “That’s not it.” He pauses and then he says, “Have you heard of being asexual?” 

Scott nods, and says, “Yeah, Kira is ace. I don’t think she knew back when we were dating, but she was talking about it in psych class once.” 

“Okay,” Stiles says, and then he takes a deep breath. “So am I. In high school I was trying so hard not to be because I didn’t think anyone would want to date me if I wasn’t interested in sex. But I’m just not. I’m not sexually attracted to anyone and I’m just not interested in sex at all. I mean I guess we could have it, I don't think I’m sex repulsed, but I’m never going to want to initiate it or think about it in the way that you do.” 

“That’s okay,” Scott says. “I don’t care. Wait, that sounded bad. I care about every part of you and I’m glad you told me. I just mean I don’t mind that you don’t want to have sex. I want you. Not your penis. I don’t give a fuck if we ever have sex.” 

Stiles grins a little. “Of course you’d be okay with it. You’re seriously the best person I know. I guess that’s why I’ve been in love with you for so long.” 

Scott grins back. “I love you too. Now brush your fucking teeth so I can kiss you. I mean unless you don’t like kissing? But you tried to kiss me last night so I'm assuming you do.” 

“Yeah, I like kissing. I like it a lot. But maybe not in the bathroom. I think I’m done throwing up anyway. I’ll brush my teeth, you meet me back in my bed. I need more sleep.” 

“I can do that.” Scott pushes himself up, and heads back for Stiles’ bed. He hears Stiles turn on the sink to brush his teeth as he crawls back under the sheets, and he smiles to himself while he waits for Stiles. He can’t believe they’re finally together like this. He hears the sink shut off a few moments later, and then after a second Stiles’ footsteps start getting closer and then Stiles is lifting himself up onto the bed, his face looming over Scott.

After a few more seconds, Stiles is fully on the bed, and then he swings a leg over Scott’s waist, straddling him. He just grins at him for a second, and then he’s dipping his head, and Scott is pushing up to meet him halfway. 

Stiles kisses completely differently from the way Scott had always imagined. He’d always known it’d be good, and it is, but he thought it’d be sloppy and frantic with Stiles rushing it and being rough. It’s not like that at all though. Stiles’ kisses are solid and slow, his lips moving gently against Scott’s. His tongue just barely brushing over Scott’s lips every now and then, and his fingernails scraping gently against Scott’s hairline. 

It's perfect and Scott can’t help it when he smiles against Stiles’ lips. 

“God, you sap,” Stiles says. “I should have known you’d be the kind of person to smile into kisses.” 

Scott just keeps grinning up at him and Stiles mouths over his jaw, before clamping his teeth over his pulse point and starting to draw a mark to the surface. Scott groans and runs his fingers through Stiles’ hair, and Stiles stops for long enough to mumble, “This is okay, right?” against the skin of his neck. 

Scott nods, and says, “As long as you’re good with it too,” and then Stiles goes back to it, sucking what has to be a giant bruise into the skin of his neck. 

After Stiles raises his head back up, Scott says, “How’s your head feeling?” and then before Stiles can respond he curves his hand around the back of Stiles’ neck and starts drawing out his pain. Stiles closes his eyes and presses his head back against Scott’s hand, humming happily. 

“You're making me sleepy,” he says. 

“Good, get back down here and get some more sleep.” 

Stiles rolls his eyes, but he does clamber off of Scott and curl up next to him instead. Scott hooks an arm over Stiles' waist and pulls him closer so that Stiles’ back is pressed against his front, and he runs his thumb soothingly over Stiles’ hipbone until he hears Stiles’ breathing even out as he drifts back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [here.](http://halemas.tumblr.com) Come hang out.


End file.
